


Hell to paradise

by Lovestory81



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Bellamy finds healing, Bellarke, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, Living in the Castle, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Picasso brings Bellarke together, Romance, farmer!Bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovestory81/pseuds/Lovestory81
Summary: A renewed Sanctum with Bellamy and Clarke as their leaders. It's been three weeks since Octavia disappeared:Bellamy had a hard time dealing with it... Loosing his sister on top of everything else was just to much.While wandering around their new home in Sanctum he discovers there are more animals then just Picasso...which gives him the opportunity to recover from everything that ever happened to him, like therapyEspecially almost losing Clarke again, made him realize that his heart needs healing. And in the past three weeks he's been preparing 'a little something', for Clarke ;)She has no idea what he's been up to, besides trying to lead Sanctum together. He shows up one day, to late at breakfast, dirty and sweaty...there's something mysterious about him...
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 32





	Hell to paradise

It was still early in the morning when they all ate breakfast together, in the dining room at the huge table in the Castle, where Clarke had her first meeting with Russell and Simone.

It's been three weeks since everything happened and drastically changed in Sanctum, the people were grateful but also had to get used to new rules and the other new people from the mother-ship, who moved into town. Everyone tried to pick up their life's or started to rebuild it, there was nothing the same anymore as Bellamy and Clarke now were the two new leaders of Sanctum, often called; The King and his Queen, by their friends...

Starting the day together as family and friends, one of the new rules they'd introduced. Of course everyone agreed, because they loved the idea and Bellamy and Clarke wanted it this way. After everything that had happened they renewed their friendships, talked things through, they really lived like a family inside the Castle.

And like every morning, they were all there, except for Bellamy...But it was ok to start without the King, Murphy joked.  
When they were almost finished, he finally stumbled through the door, not like a King. No he was hasty, his clothes were dirty and he had a sweaty forehead. The biggest surprise is that he was followed by a dog, who looked a lot cleaner. Raven frowned, wondering what the hell he had been doing this early...

“Hey Clarke?” his voice was different when he talked to her and he glanced at the floor. His hand reached for his hair, to mess it up a little, an attempt to look better.  
The smirk on his face and him calling her name, awoke every butterfly inside her. And when their eyes met, the same happened to him. With a sigh, he tried to get rid of this warm feeling as he sensed the awkward tension in the room. It suddenly also made him aware of how late he was, his brown eyes darted around, from one friend to another, alert to their possible reactions.

The others were obviously observing the two leaders and made eye contact with each other; whispers in the background when Clarke replied.

“Morning...you're not early” Clarke greeted with a high cute voice, she missed him already and shot him a quick smile, as her eyes drifted over the table, to her plate again.  
Their body language was amusing to their friends and very well known. But Clarke dared to make eye contact again when she heard his footsteps approach the table and nodded at the empty seat next to her.

Bellamy and Clarke always sat next to each other, ever since they moved in the Castle, but because their relationship wasn't quite sorted out yet, it didn't became a habit. So there was always this moment where either one of them invited to other and it was so darn cute. Their friends often made jokes about it behind their backs and Madi just couldn't get more excited. She loved those two like a father and a mother.

As the two love birds were lost in this little non-verbally conversation and Bellamy slowly walked to his seat, with the dog closely behind him, Murphy pulled a face at the others, parroting Clarke: _'Morning, you're not early'_ a little overdone, ju st to tease them. Everyone knew by now, how much they were in love, but neither of them took action so far unfortunately. Causing their friends to start and make fun of them, mostly behind their backs. When a few started to chuckle, Bellamy and Clarke froze, staring at them...

Bellamy, who was just about to grab his chair to sit down, now raised an eyebrow “Look I'm sorry I'm late...” at first he thought this was because of that. “I've been up for hours and I lost track of time.”  
And as if they didn't knew anything, Raven rolled her eyes “Yea...he's working real hard...” and added softly: “to impress a certain someone...”

Oh well, they were were used to the teasing already. It started almost right after he broke up with Echo, at first it was awkward and he felt kind guilty, but it also felt good, that they suspected Clarke was the main reason. Anyway, the loss of his little sister took it's toll on him and they both went their own way, the timing had always been a problem. After Octavia's disappearance and possible death, Bellamy broke up with Echo right after, on their way home. They got into a huge fight and he finally had the guts to tell her that their relationship wouldn't work. He even had the nerve to open up about his true feelings, but still, up until now he hadn't confessed to Clarke yet.

With a cute blush on her cheeks when he finally did sat down next to her, with the dog -well behaved- in between them, Clarke asked “What are you doing here with Picasso? Does he want to join us for breakfast?” she giggled, but inside she felt kinda guilty that she'd forgotten all about him.

Madi jumped up from her seat and knelt down behind him, to pet the beautiful Golden Retriever, who excitingly turned to face her, his big tail wagging against the furniture.

“Aaww he's so cute, I was wondering where he was...Where did you find him?” she let out a high giggle when the dog licked her face and lay one of his paws on her knee.

Bellamy immediately corrected him “Down...There ya go, good boy” and then started to explain “He was in the stables, very hungry and thirsty...” then his eyes went to Clarke again and he pulled a sad face “Can't you see how miserable he is? And thin? Look, you can almost see his ribs...”

Emori pointed out something “For a dog who's been alone that long, without food and water, he's pretty calm and submissive.”

Smart, Bellamy tried again “Oh come on, he's just so happy that someone got him out of there...and fed him...”

A great act, Murphy frowned “My man, he looks just fine to me? His coat is even shiny, someone must be taking real good ca-”

But Bellamy interrupted, slightly saddening the story more with a subtle change in his voice “Something wrong with your eyes?...I'm telling you, he was all by himself, can you imagine how lonely he was? I mean, if I didn't save him...” he winked.

Suddenly Raven kicked Murphy underneath the table.

Clarke of course believed her soulmate right away and petted Picasso “Aaww poor dog. Picasso's a good boy, aren't you? You must miss your peaceful life...he didn't do anything wrong, hey?” It was so cute to see how she talked to the dog as well as her friends.  
A memory came back from when they first arrived here, how Russel (who's now captured) played with him...and how the dog greeted her. That happy feeling calmed her then.

 _Yes it works, it works!_ Was all he could think ...  
No one knew he'd been taking care of the dog (and other animals) ever since he'd lost his sister. It helped him to get his mind off things and find some healing. Picasso and Bellamy had a great bond already. The dog could be a mirror as well as complement to his personality. He'd been the guard of his soul in the aftermath of everything he'd lost, or almost lost. And the Golden Retriever calmed him especially during times when he doubted himself so much, that he started to hyperventilate. No one knew. This was his own path, and he forced himself to walk it alone. _Leadership is a lonely pursuit._

But Clarke wasn't called _the head_ for nothing: “He looks pretty good for a dog that has been alone...for three weeks?...With no food?” she frowned, a bit suspicious.

Now he blushed! “Oh uhm, well the poor dog must've saved himself with whatever was left at the stables.”

“Stables? We have stables?” her whole face lit up, excited already. And Bellamy knew, he never forgot her face when they had their first encounter with the grounders on the bridge...A terrifying moment, but when she saw those horses, it was like she became a little girl again. 

His princess took the bait and responded just like he thought she would. _Yes, yes it's working..._ With a wide smile he eagerly nodded “Yea we sure do”. And then, without hesitation, he suddenly took her hand “Come on, let me show you.”

“But you haven't had any breakfa-”

He winked “I'm not hungry anyway, come on...” he gently pulled her along, Picasso got up on his four paws and opened his mouth a little. He panted, while sticking his tongue out, enthusiastically waiting for Clarke to come with them. Like he knew all about this plan.

Madi wanted to say goodbye to him, but while she was petting him she grabbed his collar and frowned. “What's this?”

No one expected such a quick move, Bellamy dived in and grabbed her hand “Nothing.”

But she couldn't keep her eyes from the small container on the dogs collar. And as she reached for it, he squeezed her hand, soft but firm, he was dead serious “Leave it”. Then he jumped in front of Clarke again, ready to leave.

“What's going on?” she asked, a little confused of how he acted in front of Madi.

“I'm sorry” this was embarrassing...But she trusted him, like she could sense the importance of his whole act. In a moment of doubt she just stood there, looking at the others, who all raised their voices and said in unison:

“ _GO”_

They both laughed when they walked out, not even aware of the fact that they were holding hands. Madi followed them, but Murphy suddenly grabbed her arm...

“Woohh Madi...why don't you stay here huh.” he winked several times and the others couldn't stop laughing about it.

“What's with everyone grabbing my arm?! Let me go!”

Murphy cleared his throat and clicked his tongue “Ok. Only if you promise you won't follow them.”

“But I want to play with Picasso!”

While he kept holding her arm, Murphy turned to his friends and had this awkward smile on his face “Kids and puppies!”

He tried to be a father figure for her, just like Bellamy was, but of course he failed. “Look, Madi, you can play later. But you see, there are others, adults, who really need to play first...” his face was so serious “...with each other” he added dry.

Emori, Raven, Echo and Jordan were roaring with laughter. It was hilarious!

“I'm not a child anymore!” Madi didn't think it was funny.

But Murphy closed the door and blocked the doorway. “Yes you are.”

“I am not!”

Now Raven walked towards them “Hey calm down. She's right, she's a teenager Murphy.” and pulled him a face, then turned to Madi again “Look, Bellamy and Clarke need some time alone. They'll be back before you know it.”

“I'm not stupid” she frowned and still looked angry, but when she thought about it, her angry face changed into a happy face, this was her biggest wish!  
“Maybe this means we can finally be a family!” she blurted. Murphy wiggled his eyebrows at Raven...


End file.
